


The promise

by The_Plague



Series: Mikannie drabbles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Titan Shifters, Alternate Universe - No Titans (Shingeki no Kyojin), Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plague/pseuds/The_Plague
Summary: When Mikasa comes back home from fighting a war against another nation, which had ended up losing against Paradis, she makes a promise to her wife. A promise she intends to keep no matter what.





	The promise

“I swear to whatever deity is willing to listen to me right now that I will protect you,” Mikasa Ackerman promised in a hushed whisper as she tried to push the tears away, failing after some seconds of trying. 

Annie Leonhart looked up to her, her tired eyes closing for a brief moment before opening up again to look at her wife with adoration. “I don’t doubt that.”

“I will protect you, both of you…” Mikasa whispered as she reached out a hand to caress carefully the left cheek of the baby that Annie was holding. Her daughter. Her little girl.  **_No. Their_ ** daughter.  **_Their_ ** little girl. Their little girl, who had blonde hair and pale skin yet rosy cheeks. Their little girl, who slept peacefully against her mother’s chest, unaware of what was happening outside Sleep Land.

“Of course you will, Lieutenant,” Annie said with an exhausted yet playful voice. Lord only knew how much she loved to be Lieutenant Ackerman’s wife.

Mikasa broke down into tears, one hand holding Annie’s left one and the other touching Mei’s yellow blanket. The fact that Annie had named their little girl after  _ her  _ deceased mother while she was away, battling against the nation of Marley, was so endearing that Mikasa found herself at a brief loss of words.

“I am so sorry for not being here when you gave birth to our daughter and for the following week…” Mikasa said, her voice wavering slightly. When she saw Annie’s frown and pout, she shook her head and chuckled slightly. “But I am so happy that Mei’s here with us now… Thank you, Annie, for giving me a chance to have a family once more when I thought that after the two last times I wouldn’t have the privilege to have or to be in one…” And it was true, after losing her biological family and then losing the Jaeger family and Armin, Mikasa felt that it was destiny telling her that she wasn’t worthy of having or being part of a family, but now, with her wife and daughter and an arm’s length, she didn’t think so anymore.

“Get up,” Annie softly ordered, and Mikasa did what she was told and got up from the floor. Annie grabbed her uniform with her free hand and pulled her down to kiss her with all the love and affection she could muster. “This wasn’t only my doing, so don’t thank me… This is  **_our_ ** doing.”

“I love you, both of you…”

“We love you too, ‘Kasa.”


End file.
